


Public Enemy Number One - TommyInnit

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Mentioned: Technoblade; Wilbur; Quackity; Awesamedude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy finds the sign Tubbo put atop his Power Tower before the Revolution, speculating on who the traitor could be. He starts to spiral once again. How come everyone who's close to him eventually ends up distrusting him? What did he ever do? Gosh he wants to be back in Phil's little world.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Tommy Finds A Sign; A Literal Sign

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [public enemy number one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606545) by [SolivagantStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolivagantStories/pseuds/SolivagantStories). 



_**Public enemy**_ _**number one** _ _**-** _ _**TommyInnit** _

_Public enemy number one - TommyInnit_

It that what Tubbo thought about him? Tommy knew Tubbo’s handwriting well. Leaned over a book and quill to make sure he was spelling his words correctly. That was Tubbo’s handwriting. Why would Tubbo think that.

Gosh he was spiraling again.

He had good reason too.

Technoblade was right. He shouldn’t have let Sam get that close. Sam fought against him. But Technoblade was no better. Neither was Wilbur. His easy truce with Dream had crumbled with Wilbur’s sanity. And Phil was helping Tubbo rebuild his L’Manburg.

_Public enemy number one - TommyInnit_

Tommy was alone. He was truely alone. Here at the top of his Power Tower. He could see for the first time that he was alone.

He took a deep breath. In. Out. And he kicked the sign down the side of the building. Watching as it crashed into the soft dirt below. He had word to do. He still had a cause. He needed to get his discs back.

He would get his discs back.

But ne couldn’t do it alone. Not that he couldn’t. He, just, couldn’t. He needed someone around.

Him and Sapnap were on good terms now right? He would help? Right? He had helped back in the early days of the Disc War. He’d help now. Right?

_Public enemy number one - TommyInnit_

He knew he’d get burned once again. He knew that Sapnap was Dream’s best friend. That when Dream called, Sapnap would be at his side: his right hand man.

But Sapnap was better than no one.

And right now, he was so very alone.


	2. How The Fuck Was That An Accident?

“What do you mean accidentally? You accidentally wrote ‘Public Enemy Number One - TommyInnit’. That was an accident?” Tommy’s voice echoed around the house that Tubbo newly build in the crater. “How was that an accident? You wrote that. You left it there. That’s not an accident. You did that on purpose.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“You didn’t mean to? What do you mean you didn’t mean to. You wrote that. I know your chicken scratch.”

“Chicken scratch!” Tubbo was affronted. Since when was Tommy this mean? What did he do?  
Oh.  
That.  
He did the thing that Tommy is currently yelling at him for. “I didn’t mean to write that. I didn’t want to write that.”

“But you did.”

“Big Q was very persuasive.”

“Quackity,” Tommy said unimpressed, already shutting back down.

It had been a week since him and Tommy had talked to each other. He couldn’t let him leave. He wanted his best friend. He fell back into apologies. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry.”

“I’m sorry.”

Tommy threw his hands in the air. “Sorry doesn’t cut it! You still wrote it.”

“I regretted it the second I finished.”

“Oh, so you didn’t care as you were writing it? Or before? Quackity was that persuasive that you didn’t think before writing.”

“I did. I did.” Tubbo went back to his roots. That was something him and Tommy did before.

Tommy levelled him with a tried look. That stung. Was it wrong that it stung? That Tommy didn’t even have to energy to glare.

“Wrong thing to say. Wrong tone even then.” Tubbo quieted down. “I’m sorry.”

Tommy let out a dry chuckle. “Did you really think I was the traitor?”

“Maybe. I guess I wouldn’t have written it if there wasn’t a small part of me that was scared that you were.”

Tommy sighed. “I didn’t think for a second that it was you.”

The door to the house swung open. “Hey Tommy!”

“Hi Sapnap.”

“You good bro?”

“I will be. Let’s go get that disc from Skeppy.”

Sapnap nods to President of New L’Manburg, Tubbo, as Tommy drags him out the the crater.


End file.
